Dark Secrets
by Rontseika
Summary: After sakura's father died, her mother withdrawn into herself to escape the greif and pain. 6 months later an unstable looking man help her mother come to, and ended up as her boyfriend. The day the unstable man and her mother started to date, was the day her life turned into a living HELL. AU. WARNING: RAPE SCENE INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a challenge that I took by my friend Mr. Grimjaw to help him get the word out that RAPE is WRONG. Yes, yes I know you guys know that but still...The story won't be too long nor too harsh. And I hope all the people that reads this, sticks with me to the end. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**. ** Chapter 1

Sakura held back the tears as they lowered the casket into the ground, the casket containing her beloved father.

She looked at her friend sasuke on side of her, his face giving nothing away as usual. She faced forward again wishing that her best friend naruto was here instead, he would have given her the comfort she really needed right now. She rubbed her hands together from the cold.

she looked over to her mother, who were sobbing in her hands, trying to muffle the sounds. Sakura walked over to her mother, and hugged her close. At least she can give her mother the most needed comfort, since everyone else was afraid to console her. Her mother hugged her back, her shoulders, shaking from her sobs.

"We're going to be okay, mom." She reassured her in a shaky voice, while patting her back, "We'll make it through this. Together."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYY

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Sakura quickly rushed out the spring rain, bursting through the doors of her school. She shook her hair out and brushed the huge water droplets from her school uniform skirt.

"Sakura!"

She turned and was greeted by her best friend's huge grin.

"Oh he-aarrgh!"

Naruto pulled sakura into a bear hug, taking the living breath out of her.

"L-Let me down, you idiot!" she chocked out, and he quickly sat her on her feet, chuckling.

Sakura grasped her hurting stomach while trying to bring oxygen back into her system. She glared daggers at Naruto,

"What you do that for, you idiot?!" she yelled.

"I'm just happy to see you, sakura." He smiled while knotting his fingers behind his head.

"You see me, everyday, and you've never did this." She straightened up and looked him square in his ocean blue eyes, "What's your deal?"

"Eh, uh." Naruto looked away, pink staining his cheeks, "Nothing."

"As a matter of fact, you've been acting weird lately." She pointed out.

Just then sasuke walked up behind Naruto.

"Sasuke's here." He said overlly happy.

Sakura narrowed her eyes just when the bell ranged, Naruto was the first to dash away.

"What's up with him?" sasuke asked, and sakura sighed exaughstedly as she bagan to walk to class, sasuke on side of her.

"I honestly don't know."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYY

Sakura entered the 2 bedroom apartment, and closed the door behind her. She flopped on the couch and groaned, a head ache catching on fast.

She sighed and sorted through her thoughts. Naruto have been acting weird lately. Matter a fact, it started every since she went to the autumn festival with him. He brung her to cheer her up and as a make up gift for missing her father's funeral. The festival really did her some good, and brought the life back in her. After the festival, Multiple times she caught him staring at her in class, and in gym. She just don't know what's up with him, but she will get to the bottom of it.

A woman laughter coming from the kitchen, drew her from her thoughts. Laughter? She haven't heard laughter in this apartment every since her father died.

She followed the cheerful sound to the kitchen, and gasped when she arrived. Her mother was sitting at the table drinking tea with this pale, unstable looking man.

"Mom." sakura called, to her mother. And she was greeted with a wide smile. Sakura shook her head and looked again, her mother was smiling?

"Oh, sakura, please come in and meet my friend, orochimaru." Her mother ushered her in with a sweep of her hand, but sakura was frozed.

The man that her mother claimed as her friend looks evil. Sakura clutched her skirt in fear. The man was pale, with dark long hair, and snake like eyes. He looked like the devil himself!

"Orochimaru, that is my beautiful daughter, sakura." Her mother greeted cheerfully.

Orochimaru looked at her with a calculating look, she resisted the urge to run and hide. Something is wrong with this man, and she don't like the vibe that's coming off of him.

"She's beautifull just like her mother." He replied in a creepy soft voice, his eyes never leaving sakura's. Sakura swallowed.

Her mother giggled like a school girl and blushed.

Orochimaru then focused his gaze back on her mother, "I better get going. It was nice talking to you Mebuki, and meeting your beautiful daughter."

He stood then went around and kissed her mother on the cheak, sakura winced. He went to sakura and held out his hand,

"Hopefully, we will meet again, sakura." He said with a plastered smile on his pale lips.

Sakura ignored his hand and bowed. When she stood straight up again, he did the same. After one lingering look, he finally left. Sakura started to breath easy, and she advanced into the kitchen.

"Mom..."

"Just an old friend, sakura, no need to worry." her mother reassured her. But sakura seen the way her mother eyes's sparkled, and how her cheaks redned when he looked at her, and how she burst into fits of giggles when he complimented her. When her father was still alive, that's exactly how she used to act.

Sakura brows furrowed in worry. That man don't give off a good vibe, and something is telling her to keep away from him. But she have never seen her mother this happy or cheerful in months. Sakura don't want to take that away from her. She sighed and walked to the fridge, taking out a frozen dinner, and sticking it in the microwave.

"So how was school?" her mother asked conversationally. Sakura faced her mother, eyes wide in shock. She's asking her about school?! Sakura quickly recovered.

"Fine, school was fine."

"How's naruto and sasuke?"

"They're fine too."

"That's good, sweet heart."

They lapsed into awkward silence.

"Do you, maybe, want to help me with dinner tonight?" her mother asked quietly her head down.

Tears whelled in sakura's eyes as she looked at her mother.

_Mother is back._

She ran to her mother, and hugged her with all her might.

"I've missed you." she whispered. Mebuki wrapped her arms around her daughter and stroked her hair.

"Yes, sweet heart, I know. I missed you too."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY

Naruto sat on the half dry park bench to watch his little brother konohamaru meet up with his friends, while lazily eating his sweet ice.

His phone ranged in his back jean pocket and he pulled it out, drawing the code to unlock his phone. He looked at the screen.

**Sakura: Accept or Decline**

He quickly pressed accept and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Naruto, guess what?" _her sweet voice ranged through his ear, full of excitment. He smiled.

"What?"

_"My mom, finally talked, and laughed and...and..." _He heard a sniffle on the other end. _"She asked how my day went. Naruto, I have my mom back. I finally have my mom back." _she sobbed, and naruto wished he was there to hold her.

"That's good, sakura. See, I told you she would bring herself back when she has healed." he said in a soft voice. He remembered sakura running into his arms 5 months ago sobbing uncontrollably, saying that she lost her mother. Naruto thought her mother ran off and left her behind, but she didn't her mother just escaped into herself to get away from reality and greif.

_"Well, someone actually brought her back for me." _She said sheepishly while sniffling.

"Hm, who?"

_"A really creepy looking man by the name of orochimaru."_

Naruto laughed, "His name sounds creepy."

Her bright and cheerful laughter sounded like music to his ears.

_"Yeah, I know an- " _She stopped short and hesitated, naruto felt something was wrong.

"Is everything, okay?" he asked.

_"Oh, yeah. That's really, all I wanted to tell you. I'll see you tommorow, okay?"_

Naruto had a feeling she was holding something back but he let it be. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly snapped it shut and said instead,

"Okay, sakura, bye."

He ended the call quickly and looked at his phone. Groaning, he threw the rest of his sweet ice forcefully on the ground. He had another chance to ask her out but he blew it. Blew it again! When will he finally have the balls to ask her out? He sighed and looked up at the sky, probably never.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chap was boring but the next will be better. Now, my awesome peeps, please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

. Chapter 2

Sakura sighed and sat on the cool grass under a tree for shade. She took out her lunch and looked at it. Usually, she would make her own lunch, but her mom had it done soon as she walked in the kitchen. Her mother's cooking have always been the best, and she missed it. Just smelling her mother's food would make your mouth into a river.

She opened the bento box and Immedietley the smell of pickled and cooked vegetables hit her nose. She looked inside her box and squealed.

" Shogayaki!" she quickly stuffed the pork slices in her mouth. Next, she tried the rice balls. She bite into one and picked up some pickled vegetables, eating them together.

Giggling she chewed happily, she don't know how long it's been since she has eaten this good.

"Slow down bill board brow, the food isn't going to run away you know."

She looked up to another one of her friends. While rolling her eyes she retorted back,

"Shut up, Ino pig."

Ino smiled and sat next to her friend, opening her lunch box and beginning to eat.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked mouth full with sushi.

"I don't know why you are asking me." Sakura said biting into another rice ball.

"Humph."

They sat in silence, eating their meals. Ino looked at sakura sideways with mischevious blue eyes and teased,

"He likes you, you know."

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Naruto, dumby." she plucked Sakura's forhead and placed her food down. Sakura pouted, and rubbed her forhead.

"What ever, Ino."

"It's obvious, Sakura, the whole school can see but you." Ino pointed out.

"Naruto doesn't like me, and you do not hear me prying you about haku." Sakura argued and packed up her empty box. Ino blushed and growled,

"Shut up, bill board brow!"

"Look at the little piggy snort." Sakura laughed. Ino closed her lunch and stood, sticking her nose hautily in the air.

"I do not like haku." and she stumped off, sakura watched with a soft smile then leaned her back on the body of the tree and basked in the radiant spring air. She closed her eyes. Nothing can ruin this day.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY

Sakura slowly walked home a huge grin on her face as she humed. She didn't notice when a black SUV with tinted Windows slowed down beside her. The window rolled down.

"Hello, Sakura."

She stopped dead in her tracks, a shiver going down her spine. Slowly she faced the car, dreading to meeting the pale face of the man she quickly feared.

"Orochimaru." she greeted in a shaky voice.

"Hop in, I will give you a ride." That creepy grin is still on his face. Sakura slowly shook her head.

"I'm fi-"

"Get in the car, Sakura." He said forcefully, face with a grin. Quickly, she got in the car, and he drove the correct speed limit.

Sakura pushed herself against the door, getting as much space between them as possible.

"Relax, Sakura, I'm not going to bite." he joked and sakura scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Yeah." she muttered.

He placed his hand on her bear knee and looked at her, "Are you shy?"

Sakura gulped and swept his hand off her knee.

"No." she answered not meeting his eyes, "You are just...weird."

A hand clutched at her throat and she coughed, deperatley trying to get air in her lungs. She looked at Orochimaru's evil looking face, his mouth twisted up in a dog like way, bearing his teeth.

"Take that back, you little bitch." he snarled, then looked away and started speeding down the road.

Sakura tried to breath, and she nodded her head, her vision getting blurry. The car jerked to a stop and he harshly pushed her away. Sakura held her throat and coughed, greatful to get air.

On the corner of her eye, she seen him whispering to himself. She quickly sat up and noticed they were in a isolated place. Her stomach clutched in fear. Something isn't right, why are they in the middle of no where? What is he planning to do?

His fingers grasped her knee again in a carass.

"Sakura, sakura. You sure know how to get a rise out of a man." His voice was creepily melow.

Sakura pushed herself against the door, and tried to open it. Locked. She reached to unlock it and he chuckled.

"It's on child lock. The only way you can get out, is if someone let you out."

"What do you want?" she asked desperatly. She want to get out, she want to go home where it's safe.

"You should know what I want, sakura." His hand went higher on to her thigh and she stiffened. He continued, "Yesterday, you sunt me a signal that you were interested. Remember?"

Sakura slowly shook her head in fear, eyes wide.

"I can tell you want me, sakura, we don't have to act anymore."

"No, no. Help me! Someone please!" she screamed in terror, deperatley beating on the tinted windows.

"Shut up." He hissed and pulled her by her hair, away from the window.

Sakura screamed and he covered her mouth with a pale hand. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her eyes still wide in terror. His tounge slugishly licked her cheek and she winced at the feel of it.

"Don't worry, Sakura, everything will be fine."

He reached over her and opened the glove capartment. He pulled the red rope out and began tieing her hands behind her back. Sakura screamed, and he clamped his hand over her mouth again while untieing her bow tie on her school uniform. When it was untied, he gagged her mouth with it, and pushed her away. She awkwardly twisted to face him, and looked at him with terrified green eyes, tears pouring from them.

"Don't act like you don't like this. In my dream, you told me you do."

"Naruto!" She screamed, but the sound was muffled and hopless filled her head, and heart.

Slowly he slid her skirt down her legs, exposing her pink underwear. She kicked at him with her right leg and he caught her ankle. She gasped, then started kicking with her left and he grasped that ankle too. She started sobbing as his grin got wider and he spread her legs.

He pushed her back against the door harshly, and began undoing his pants. Sakura closed her eyes, her heart aching. He got on all fours and saunted towards her till their faces were inches apart.

"Do not worry, Sakura, you said you will like it. Remember? You said you will like it."

Before Sakura can head butt him, he stuck himself in her, peircing her virgin womb. Sakura eyes gotten wider and she screamed. An agonizing scream, that would've break anyones heart who heard it.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY

Naruto looked up from his book, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sat the book down, and grabbed his phone from next to him, on the side table. He placed in his pass code and dialed sakura. When he was about to press the green button he stopped himself.

Should he call her? He's been a real bother to her lately, he don't want to be annoying. The screen light dimmed. Maybe he should call her though, to check up on her and see if she's okay. His thumb hovered over the call button. Then again, maybe he shouldn't. She's probably enjoying herself with her mother. The screen went black, and he sat the phone down on his bed next to him.

"Naruto?" his father's voice came. Naruto looked over his shoulder at his dad, a spitting image of him but just with wilder hair.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You look stressed." his father advanced more in the room and crossed his arms. Naruto noticed that's the infamous stand of the most bad ass police men in the department, the stand that says ' I'm not leaving until you tell me what I want to hear.'

On the crooks it has an intimidating effect, but on Naruto. Not so much. Naruto smiled at his dad and lifted one shoulder causally.

"Nothing really, I just have this weird feeling in my stomach."

"Diarreah? We got medicine for that." his father joked.

Naruto shook his head and laughed, "No dad, it's not diarreah."

"Meh, how does it feel."

" I don't know dad, it's just a weird tense feeling in my stomach."

Minato smiled at his son and sat next to him, " That sounds like instinct. When I usually have those feelings, I go with my first mind."

"Mmmmmm." Naruto looked at the ground eyes far away.

"Is there a reason you think you feel like this?"

"No."

And that's the weird part about it, like it's warning him. Naruto narrowed his eyes. His father stood and walked to the door.

"Then don't worry about it, if you don't have anything to worry about." And he left.

Naruto sighed and lied on his back, his hands behind his head.

_Then don't worry about it, if you don't have anything to worry about._

Yeah, maybe it's nothing. He turned on his side and gazed out his window up at the sky. But he can't help but be suspicious of something. He groaned and closed his eyes, after a nap the feeling should be gone.

**A/N: Yeah I didn't put a lot of detail in the rape scene because people that will read it probably, wouldn't be able to take it. Just looking out for ya my awesome peeps, now R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for any misspellings or grammar problems, when the story is done I will go back and correct it all. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Sakura walked into the two bedroom apartment, head down.

"Sakura?" her mother voice called.

Sakura threw her bag down and ran to the bathroom, quickly she filled the bath with steamy water, stripped and got in. Aside from the water being hot, she shivered and drew her knees to her chest, fresh memories filling her mind. No, not memories. Moments. Moments she hated. Moments that she doubt she will ever forget.

Quickly she grabbed soap and a towel and start scrubbing herself harshly. Trying to wash the filth away. Him away. Tears started to streak down her cheeks as she scrubbed at her bruised body.

_If you tell anyone, I will kill you Sakura, and your precious mother._

Ofcourse he will, he's a wack-o. She continued to desperatly scrub at herself. She winced in pain when she got to the most abused spot of all. The spot where he never stopped until she bled, but continued even then.

_Naruto where were you?! I needed you, I was calling your name...but you never came._

Sakura looked at the marks on her inner thighs.

"You couldn't hear me. That's why, right Naruto? You couldn't hear me that's why you didn't come." she murmured, her voice full of sadness and pain.

"Sakura, sweet heart, you okay?" Her mother's voice came from the door way. Sakura quickly looked away from her mother and began to scrub herself again.

"I'm fine." her voice shook.

"Are you sure? You sou-"

"I'm just tired, mom. Everything is fine." She tried to reassure, then whispered, "I-I promise."

"Okay, sweet heart." her mother paused then said knowingly, "You started your period I see. I'll get those in the washer quickly." Her mother picked up the soiled underwear, and hurried out.

It's far from sakura's period. Sakura tch'd coldly, a numbness coming over her. She got out the bath, dried herself then wrapped the towel around her. After picking up her clothing, she headed to her room.

She dressed herself in her pajamas, and lied down in her bed. Even though it's still early, she will sleep. She will try to sleep the pain and hate away. She will try to sleep the thoughts away, and she will try to sleep the hurtful moments away.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY

Naruto waited for sakura at the school doors. When he woke from his nap, the feeling was gone, but he felt oddly sad and he had an odd dream. He couldn't see anything, but he heard sakura's voice. Her voice was sad and laced with hurt.

_Naruto where were you?! I needed you, I was calling your name...but you never came._

Sadness filled him again, but he doesn't know why. He seen her slouched figure walking slowly, and he quickly walked to her. He stopped in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder and she stiffened.

"Sakura..."

He felt her take a deep breath, then looked up and smiled up at him.

"Naruto, good morning."

Naruto eyes narrowed. Something is really wrong, the gleam that he loved in her beautiful green eyes were gone.

"Something is wrong." he said quietly. The fake smile dropped from her lips, and she beganned walking in the school.

"Nothing is wrong, Naruto. Don't make a big deal out of nothing."

Naruto followed her. She's lieing when ever she lie, her right eye twitch a little. He looked down and a faint mark was on her inner thigh. The bell rung for them to make their way to class and Naruto grasped her wrist. She turned around and glared at him.

"What's your problem?" she asked angrily, struggling to get out of his grasp.

Naruto waited till the hall was clear, and pushed sakura back on the wall.

"Naruto!"

He stooped down and lifted her skirt a little, sakura pushed at him with her other hand and he captured that one too. He placed both of her wrists in his right hand and looked in her eyes, daring her to struggle.

He again stooped and started to lift her skirt a little. His eyes widened in shock, at the purple-bluish marks. Rage build up in him as he let the skirt fall to its original length, and stood.

"Who did this?" he asked her quietly. When she didn't answer he said "Tell me!"

"You wouldn't understand." she whispered.

"Tell me, Sakura." he said more softly.

She harshly jerked her wrists free from his hand, and looked up at him with anguish eyes,

"Stop making a big deal out of nothing!" And she headed down the hall to her class. When she turned, Naruto also noticed she have the same colored marks on her neck. He growled angrily.

"So you call those marks nothing?!" he called out after her, and she started running, dissapearing around a corner.

Naruto punched the wall and cursed. Something happened, and he will find out what. He have to.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY

Naruto watched Sakura slowly get in a black SUV, her head down. He narrowed his eyes at the truck and quickly walked towards it. When it pulled off, he looked at the license plate.

He memerized it and threw his bag over his shoulder, lazily holding it by his middle finger, and stuffed his other hand in his pocket.

"Naruto, what you looking at?" He turned and was met by Ino, a pale blonde with mischevious blue eyes. He looked sideways at her and started walking home. The opposite way of where the truck went.

"Nothing." He threw over his shoulder at her, and continued walking home with a heavy mind.

Sakura used to always walk home, he never seen her get in a truck before. Her house isn't that far away, it doesn't make sense. He stopped short, and looked back in the distance where the truck dissapeared.

Maybe he should go walk to her house and check up on her. He turned around and headed that way. Quickly he picked up his pace, nearly busting into a full blown run. He have to get to her and make sure she's okay.

When he made it to the intersection, he waited for the cars to stop before he crossed the street and continued, weaving and dodging between people. When he finally seen the familiar building, he stopped in front of it and wiped the sweat from his forhead with his arm, breathing heavily. He noticed that the black SUV was parked across.

He made his way to the first door and knocked, his heart thruming in his chest. The door opened revealing sakura's mother. Naruto smiled at her.

"Hey, Mrs. Haruno, is Sakura home?"

"Hello, Naruto, come in, she's in her room." Mebuki smiled and took Naruto's hand, tugging him in the apartment and closing the door. Naruto looked around the family room, only a lone man sat with a creepy grin on his face.

"Orochimaru, this is my daughter's friend and my friends son, Naruto." Mebuki greeted.

So this is Orochimaru. Sakura is right, he does look weird and a little phycotic too.

"Nice to meet you. Naruto." He grinned and Naruto instantly didn't like him. The way he greeted Naruto, was almost as if he had a hidden meaning to it. Naruto tch'd and looked away from him.

"Mrs. Haruno, do you mind if I go and see Sakura?"

"Ofcourse, Naruto, go on ahead."

He nodded his head and headed down the hall, stopping at Sakura's cracked door. Slowly, he pushed it open and walked in. She was lieing on her side, her back to him, still dressed in her school clothes.

Naruto sat his bag down by her door and closed it.

"Sakura." He called softly, and she turned on her back while sitting up.

"Naruto, why are you here?" Her voice was with no emotion.

"I just came to check up on you."

Sakura sighed and glared at him,

"Geez, Naruto, I'm fine."

He walked to her and sat on the edge of her bed. He need to cheer her up for now, then ask the questions that he need later. He sighed and lied back on her bed. She squeaked and got on her knees until she hovered over him, her face beat red.

"Naruto, what do you think you are doing?!"

He closed his eyes, and tried to surpress his laughter and smile,

"Taking a nap, I'm seriously drained."

"You can't take a nap here, stupid!" she yelled and began to try to push him off.

He grasped her wrist, and tugged her onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her in a steel like grip.

"Naruto, let me go!" She struggled against his grasp, then started pinching his cheeks.

"No way!" He laughed just when the door open, showing a narrowed eyed Orochimaru. Naruto Immedietly stopped and met his stare dead on.

"Hm, what is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked, then followed his stare. She gasped and tried to sit up. Naruto sat up, still holding on to Sakura's waist.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Naruto growled. He's getting major bad vibes from this guy, he have to keep Sakura safe from him no matter what.

"I just wanted to bid Sakura goodbye." His voice was menicingly low.

"You can go now, she heard you." Naruto remarked.

Orochimaru advanced into the room, his snake like eyes filled with anger.

"You disrespectful brat, let Sakura go."

Naruto stood and pushed Sakura behind him, anger coming over him.

"Who the hell you calling a brat?!" He yelled stepping closer to the weirdo.

"Naruto, stop." Sakura pleaded behind him.

He glanced at her then looked back to Orochimaru. Who the hell this guy think he is and how wack-o is he? Naruto tch'd and backed off. He wouldn't want to fight him in front of Sakura anyway, he guess he will leave the wack-o alone.

Naruto sat back down on the bed.

"Goodbye, Orochimaru." Sakura said to him. Immedietly the wack-o perked up, and his creepy grin was back on his face.

"I will see you later, Sakura." And he quietly left out the room, leaving the door open.

"What is wrong with you, Naruto?" Sakura confronted.

Naruto looked away from her,

"I don't like that guy." He muttered.

"Me either, but I still have to be nice to him. So do you." Her voice was stern and bitter.

Naruto looked at her. Her eyes was far away, and the gleam he managed to get back in them were gone. He have to find out what's going on, so he can get the old Sakura back. And he's going to find out soon.

**A/N: R&R peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**A week later**

Naruto sat on the bench at the park, notebook and pencil in hand. Over the last week, Orochimaru have been picking Sakura up from school. Sometimes after her would go to her house and make sure the truck is there. Some days it is, somedays it isn't. Not to mention Sakura have been avoiding him lately.

He have a deep feeling that Orochimaru have something to do with this. He looked over his notes. Every other day, when ever Orochimaru picks her up, he marked that they don't go straight home. He need to find out where they go. He wrote it down.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky. All of this is hard work, but he's determined to find out what is going on. For Sakura's sake.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBB

Sakura jerked the freezer open and took out the tub of chocolate ice cream. After grabbing the biggest spoon she can find, she headed back to her room and closed the door forcefully shut.

The house was empty except for her. Her mother went on a date with Orochimaru, and she claimed he was only a friend. She threw the top off the tub of ice cream, and dug her spoon into it, taking a big scoop.

"If only you knew what's going on mom." Sakura muttered bitterly and stuffed the frozen mass of chocolate in her mouth. She felt a brain freez coming on, and she held her head wincing a little.

Her phone ranged and she looked at it.

It's Ino again. She flipped her phone over and sighed.

She really miss her friends, but she have to keep away from them to keep them safe. He told her to especially stay away from Naruto. Her best friend.

She sat the ice cream down next to her, and pulled her knees to her chest. Everything is hell now. She never would have thought this could happen to her. What did she do to deserve such cruelty? What did she do to deserve such pain? She want to know so she can end this living hell.

A lone tear fell from her eye and trailed down her lifeless cheek. She looked out her window at the setting sun. She wondered if there is someone else out there with a dark secret like hers. Ofcourse there are, plenty of them do. For now they will be her friends.

She lied down on her side, facing the window, deep in her secretive thoughts.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Naruto wrapped black fighting tape around his hands,wrists and knuckles, his father on side of him doing the same.

"You've been in here a lot lately." His father said. They were in the police departments, defense gym in the middle of the night.

"Yeah." he muttered, and flexed his fingers.

Naruto walked to the punching bag and pat it, making sure it's firm. He then inspect it for holes. His father watched him arms crossed.

Naruto backed up and hit his knuckles together before putting up his sets, and hitting the bag violently.

"Why is that?" his father asked, going behind the bag and holding it.

"It's a good...stress reliever." He breathed out, punching the bag with a rocking combination.

"Stress huh?" Minato muttered, then said louder, "What's stressing you out?"

Naruto hit the bag with another powerful combination, right, left, left, right. He glanced at his dad and continued.

"Girls." He lied.

He don't want to tell his dad about Sakura yet, it would cause to many commotion and he would have the whole department at it. Naruto want to make sure he have everything right and solid before he tell him.

His father laughed and stepped back from the bag, coming around and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto put down his sets, and went behind the bag and held it. Minato started to work on the bag.

"Girls are very difficult to understand, Naruto." His father said, still punching the bag non-stop. "It's best to ask them what's going on, and if they don't want to tell you, watch for signs."

Signs? Sakura don't throw signs, she's stubborn and independent.

"Trust me Naruto, even the independent ones throw signs too." His father said, reading his mind perfectly, "Every girl is insecure and fragile inside, no matter how strong willed or perfect they seem. They will throw signs when they need help, and we men, have to watch out for them."

Naruto looked at his dad thoughtfully. He's right, he'll go to Sakura's house tonight and ask the questions he needs answers to. And hopefully he will see the signs and save her from what ever she needs saving from.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Naruto slowly made his way to Sakura's house, hands stuffed in his black sweats pockets, head down.

He have to watch for signs, watch for signs. That means he have to watch her body language, her eyes, listen to her voice. But he shouldn't have to, Naruto knows when she's lieing or telling the truth.

He stopped at the intersection, and waited till it was safe to walk before continuing. She's just stubborn! When she settles her mind, she goes with it, no matter the consequences. But she's also caring, she would risk her life for her friends and family. She would do anything for her friends and family.

Naruto made his way around the back of the apartment building to Sakura's window. He looked through it and seen her watching a movie off of her phone, and stuffing her face with melted ice cream. Smiling he tapped on the window, and she jumped before looking his way.

He waved and she sat the tub of ice cream down before moving to open her window. When she leaned over, he noticed she was in her underwear. Blushing he averted his eyes skyward and took a deep breath. When she finally had her window up, she glared at him and whispered,

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?! You should be sleep, we have school tomorrow."

"Because, I wanted to see you. And why are you whispering?" he asked.

"I don't want to wake the neighbors."

"Oh...well..." He then started to climb in the window, putting his dirty chucks on her bed, and pushing her back.

"Naruto," she hissed, "Go home."

"But I'm lonely." He joked, laughing loudly.

When he finally was in, he closed the window and turned to a frowning Sakura. They looked at each other in silence.

"What?" Naruto finally asked.

She looked away and picked up her phone.

"I'm missing my movie." she muttered.

Naruto chuckled and lied back on her pillows, his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed.

"You can't lay down, stupid!" She blurted.

Naruto closed his eyes and asked instead, " So what movie you're watching?"

She was quiet for a while before answering, "Eagle eye."

"Humph."

"What?"

"Watched it already, pick another one."

Sakura growled, "But I didn't, so shut up and watch it again."

Naruto rolled on his side and looked at her intently. He would have never thought he would be here, in her bed. He blushed and shook his head lightly. No time for negative thoughts, something is going on with her and he have to find out what. But he have a feeling that wacko have a bit to do with it too.

Sakura glanced at him and quickly looked away blushing.

"W-What, Naruto?" she asked.

"Nothing." He lied back on his back and gazed at the ceiling.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Sakura placed her phone down and the empty ice cream tub. It was a pretty good movie, she might add it to one of her favorites. She glanced back at Naruto. His eyes was closed and his breathing was even and deep. He's asleep.

She gazed at his sleeping face, and gently touched his cheek with her finger tips. Tears welled in her eyes. She really missed her friend, and she's really glad he came. She feel really lonely.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Why did this have to happen? Why? She can ask all the questions she want, but will never get an answer. Quietly and softly, she got under the covers and scooted closer to him, then lied her head on his chest. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she quietly sobbed.

_Naruto, I need you. I really need you._

She said in her head, and his arms went around her. She gasped and looked up at him, his eyes were still closed. Safe and security came over her and she sighed in content, snuggling closer to him.

A car door slammed in the distance and a few moments later, the door to the apartment opened then closed. The lock clicked and her mother foot steps, slowly passed by her door. Another door closed shut and Sakura let out a breath she never knew she was holding.

She closed her eyes, and hugged Naruto closer to her. For the first time in a while, a real smile formed on her lips.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

A light tap at her window, slowly woke her. Another tap was heard and she was fully alarmed. When she tried to move, her legs were pinned down. She gasped and blushed when she noticed the position was in.

Some how in their sleep, they managed to get in a spooning position with Naruto legs over hers, his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting lightly on her head. Slowly and gently, she slid his leg off her legs then slipped out his grasp.

She sat up on her bed and crossed over him to get the window, she peered out and frozed.

"O-Orochimaru." she whispered. He gestured for her to raise the window up, anger evident on his creepy features.

Quickly she unlocked the window, and raised it up.

"I see that brat is here." he was looking at her with a lustful look. She stared at him, frozen in fear.

"Get dress." He demanded.

"B-But Naruto h-"

"I said, get dressed." He growled.

She quickly but quietly jumped off the bed and dug in her dirty clothes bend. After pulling on some jeans, hoodie and flats, she went back to the window.

"Let's go." He growled and started walking. Sakura looked back at Naruto's sleeping form, tears welling in her eyes before jumping out the window, and following after Orochimaru.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Naruto quickly sat up and looked at the open window, anger building up in him. So Orochimaru does have something to do with it. He heard every word that was said, and the fear in Sakura's voice.

"That son of a bitch." he muttered and jumped out the window, trailing behind them.

He hid behind a bush as they got in the SUV. As they drove off, Naruto stood from the bush and looked after them. He have to know what's going on, and he's going to beat the heck out of Orochimaru.

He fixed his chucks and started jogging after the SUV with a safe distance between them.

_Hold on Sakura, I'm coming for you._

**A/N: R&R peeps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy! And I'm very sorry for the late update, Now go on and read peeps!**

Chapter 5

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forhead as he ran, which soon ended up into a light jog, the SUV getting further and further away. His mouth was dry and his breathing was uneven. He don't know how long he have been running, but he know it's been a while.

He stopped and grasped his knees, to try and catch his breath. He can't stop he has to save Sakura, he can't let that creep get away with what ever he's doing. Standing tall again, he busted into a full blown run, ignoring the burn in his chest.

He have to save Sakura, even if he die trying. Naruto growled and pushed himself harder.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Sakura clutched her hoodie, fear radiating off of her in waves. She noticed Orochimaru was a little more sketchy than he usually is. And she's terrified he might do something even more horrible to her.

She wiped the loan tear that fell from her eye, and looked out the window. Why do she feel like everything is over for her? Why do she feel like this is the end? Maybe it is for her. Everything is hell here for her, so why not just let it end? But her mother, her mother need her.

Orochimaru quickly turned on a one way road. It seemed like it went on forever, with no houses in site. Just a long plain road, with tall grass on each side. Something clenched in Sakura's stomach. What is he doing, he never came here before.

She looked over at him, and dared to speak up,

"Where are we going?"

He glanced at her, creepy grin and all,

"To a party. Do you like party's Sakura?"

She gulped and shook her head slowly. He chuckled and replied,

"You're going to like this one."

Sakura looked straight ahead her mind blank. A party. They're going to a party. She hide her sudden smile at her sudden plan. Maybe, with all the people there, she can sneak away.

Orochimaru turned off the road, on to this narrow dirt road that was barely noticeable. Sakura sat up.

_Who would have a party here?_

As he drove further down the road, Sakura could see flashing white lights, and feel the thunderous boom of the music. They soon came into this circle opening with three expensive looking cars around it. 4 chairs sat in the middle with, bright lights pointing on them and flashing white lights also. The music was loud, and fist pump, coming from one of the expensive cars with the trunk open.

Orochimaru stopped the car and opened the door. Sakura was stock still. This is a party? Where's the people? She doesn't have a good feeling about this.

"Sakura, get out the car." Orochimaru demanded, looking at her with that same creepy grin.

She gulped and slowly opened the door, and got out. Orochimaru went around to her side, and grabbed her elbow. He closed the door, and escorted her to the center of the circle to stand right infront the chairs.

The doors to the expensive cars opened, and one by one, a man stepped out. One of them have yellow long hair that stopped to the beginning of his back, and grey eyes. The man next to him have silver hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, dark eyes and wore glasses. And the last man had dark silver-ish hair pushed back, with red brown eyes.

Orochimaru sat in one of the chairs, and smiled at Sakura.

"These are my friends, Sakura, and they're here to have a good time."

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, voice scratchy.

But Orochimaru ignored her and signaled his friends to come over.

"Let me introduce you to them." He said instead.

The three men walked to the chairs and sat, their eyes boring into her. Orochimaru patted the man with the glasses on the back, sitting next to him on his right side.

"This is Kabuto." He greeted.

Kabuto smiled and adjusted his glasses. Orochimaru pointed to the man with long yellow hair next to Kabuto.

"That's Deidara."

And he patted the man with his hair pushed back on the left side of him.

"And this is Hidan. Hidan, Kabuto, Deidara, meet Sakura."

Sakura blinked at the men as Orochimaru continued,

"These are really good friends of mine, Sakura, and they're looking for a good time. You do what ever they say. I don't want any complaints about you being a bad girl. Got it?"

She gulped and hugged herself, bile rising in her throat. Nothing good can come from this.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Naruto looked on in the tall grass, panting and hanging on every word Orochimaru said to Sakura. So it's all Orochimaru. Naruto growled.

He should have known, how could he be so stupid?! The signs were all there. Something squeezed in his chest as the anger start to build up.

Orochimaru then pulled out a crow bar and said,

"If you don't listen, you will be punished with this."

Naruto balled up his fist as he watch Sakura slowly nodded her head, her knees visibly shaking in fear.

"What should we do first?" Orochimaru asked the guy next to him in the glasses.

The guy fixed his glasses and smirked.

"Strip." He demanded.

"Strip." Orochimaru echoed.

Naruto stormed out the bushes, his anger pushing his weak legs forward, and heading straight to Orochimaru's surprised face. He balled up his fist and swung the first jab, connecting with Orochimaru's jaw nicely. Orochimaru flew off the chair and landed on his back, the crow bar falling from his grasp.

Naruto quickly grabbed the long stick of steel from beside the tipped over chair, and turned around. Seeing red, he swung the steel at one of the men with yellow hair head, and a sickening crack was heard.

He then turned back around and Orochimaru fist came in contact with his nose, knocking him back. Another one of the men grabbed Naruto's arms and held them strongly behind his back. The other man with silver hair started to run up to Naruto, but Naruto kicked one of his legs up and the man's face met the bottom of his chuck. The man went down quickly.

Naruto then threw his head back, and head butted the man in the nose behind him. A groan was heard, and the man grip loosened on his arms. He ripped his arms out of his grasp, and turned around to finish the man off. Hitting him with a quick left, left, right, left combination. The man landed straight on his back, body slack.

Breathing heavily, he turned around and met Orochimaru's wide eyes with a haunting look. Orochimaru quickly dashed in the tall grass. Naruto growled and turned to Sakura, who was looking on in terror and disbelief.

"Go in one of those cars, lock the doors and don't come out till I come back." He ordered before picking up the discarded crow bar and running after Orochimaru, murder on his mind.

He pushed the tall grass out his way as he ran after him. How could he order Sakura to do something like that?! He's going to kill him for what he've done to Sakura. A picture of the markings on her inner thighs and neck came to mind. He gripped the crow bar tighter and pushed his legs harder.

Suddenly, something hard hit the side of his head, sending him in a daze. He fell and rolled onto his back, the ringing in his ear becoming more louder. A warm liquid oozed down the side of his head going into his hair.

He opened his eyes and a blurry shadow was standing above him, holding what looks like a big rock above its head.

"You should have stayed asleep, brat." Orochimaru's voice chuckled evily. Just when Orochimaru dropped the rock, Naruto rolled out the way and swept his feet from under him. Orochimaru landed hard on his side.

Naruto bolted up and straddled Orochimaru. He started to punch Orochimaru's face dead on and repeatedly, pouring every ounce of anger he had into them. Soon his knuckles started to get wet with Orochimaru's blood.

He then stood and staggered to the crow bar. After finding it, he held his aching head, and slowly made his way back to the groaning Orochimaru.

"You...fucking...wack job." Naruto commented breathless as he kicked him in the ribs. Orochimaru arched his back in agony, his nose blood shining. Orochimaru spat blood out his mouth onto the dirt and retorted,

"Shut up you brat, you don't know shit."

Naruto kicked him again, and earned another agonizing groan.

"I didn't know, but I know now." He kicked at him again.

"Why can't you people leave us alone?! We love each other!" Orochimaru yelled through his pain.

Naruto stooped to one knee and grunted ar the sharp pain that went through his head. He pulled Orochimaru by his hair and said

"Fuck you... And go to hell..." He held the crow bar high, and just when he was about to crack it down on Orochimaru's skull.

"Stoooop!"

Naruto looked behind him and met a crying Sakura. He lowered the crow bar slowly and said,

"I thought... I told you to stay in one of those...cars."

"I...I had to see if you were okay." Sakura sobbed and made her way to Naruto, she dropped to her knees and hugged him. "You can't kill him, Naruto, no matter how bad you want to, you can't."

"Who's stopping me?" he growled, anger rising in him again as he pushed her back and raised the crow bar.

"Naruto stop please!" Sakura cried and lunged at him again. She knocked the crow bar out of his hand. Naruto sat still. Why is she protecting him? Do she really like this wack-o? Before he could think of anymore ridiculous possibilities, Sakura's lips was on his in a second.

She pulled back after a while and hugged him close to her while whispering,

"I don't want to see you through bars."

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes while whispering,

"I won't let anything hurt you again."

"How lovely for you two shits." Orochimaru chuckled.

Naruto tried to stand, and Sakura quickly helped him. He bent and picked up the crow bar again and quickly, with all the strength he can muster, he swung it at Orochimaru's left knee cap. Orochimaru howled in pain, and Naruto did the same to his other knee. He threw the long stick of steel down, and begin walking away.

Sakura took his hand and looked back at the crying man on the ground. She turned back to him and asked,

"You're going to leave him there?"

"I'm going to get my dad to get him." Naruto replied.

They walked in silence for a while until Sakura suddenly stopped. Naruto turned back to look at her. Her head was bent and her shoulders were shaking from her sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." She sobbed, "You went through all this trouble to protect me."

Naruto walked back to her and hugged her close.

"I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened at the three soft spoken words that was said in her ear. Slowly she hugged him back and closed her eyes.

"I... Love you too... Naruto." She whispered passionatly, and Naruto captured her lips in a feverish kiss. Their tounges dancing with each other, the other wanting to lead the the dance. She doesn't know how long she have loved him, but now the feeling is clear. She need him. And he need her.

Naruto pulled back slowly, that big smile on his face.

"When we get back, wanna go on a date?!" He suddenly asked.

Sakura giggled and started walking, pulling him along.

"Maybe." She teased.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Minato looked at his son as the police department medic examined him and wrapped his head, Sakura sitting in a corner watching them both.

"He's fine, just a little swelling." The medic assured Minato as she packed away her things. Minato nodded.

"Thanks, Tsunade." Naruto called out to her as she left, closing the door behind her.

"Sakura, " Minato turned to her, "I need to know what happened from start to finish. When he started attacking you, how long it lasted, so on and so forth."

Sakura looked up at Minato and shook her head.

"I just... Want to leave it behind me." She whispered.

"Don't you want him in jail for what he has done to you?" Minato asked, eyes wide in surprise. Naruto balled up his fist next to him.

Naruto don't understand why she doesn't want to press charges either. Right now they have him under custody, and It just make him want to go out and murder that wack job more.

"Trust me, I do but, Orochimaru needs help. He doesn't need a small cell shared by another man. It might just make him crack more, and hurt other people." She replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a psychopath, dad." Naruto spoke up.

Minato pulled out his phone while saying,

"I'll take your word for it." He started dialing a number, "I'm calling your mother, Sakura so I-"

"No!" Sakura blurted.

Minato hand frozed over the call button.

"Don't call her, please. I don't want her to know about this, I don't want anyone to know about this." She continued.

"Why?" Minato asked.

"Because... She might, she might get depressed again." Sakura whispered, "I can't lose her again."

"You know, there is a chance you can be pregnant, Sakura, that would lead to more problems In the future if you don't tell her now." Minato explained. Naruto eyes darkened.

"I know, but I will tell her... Myself, but just not now." Tears started to trail down her cheaks as she basked in her self shame.

**A/N: R&R awesome peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy peeps!**

Chapter 6

It's been 3 weeks since Orochimaru been put into an Psychiatric Asylum, and since then Sakura started her normal life again. Naruto been a good help to her too, walking her home after school and visiting on the weekends.

But they had a major problem to get pass; Sakura being pregnant. To find out for sure they decided on going to a drug store after school, and buying a pregnancy test.

Sakura stood in front the drug store, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Are you scared?" Naruto asked onside of her, and she glanced at him.

"Yeah." She murmured. She's beyond scared, she's terrified of the results. But she should already know them. Orochimaru never used protection when he attacked her, and she lost count of how many times he did, but she can't help but hope.

Naruto grabbed her hand and gave her one of his big smiles,

"We'll find out together. Let's go." He said to her gently, and held the glass door open for her. Sakura slowly walked inside the small dim light store.

The cashier looked casually at her then went back to watching the small muted audio t.v. She hurriedly made her way to the back of the store, Naruto following her every step.

Once she went down the isle she was faced with medicines and packages of pregnancy tests. She gulped and walked to the first one she seen. It was a long pink box with a women smiling happily.

Sakura rolled her eyes, jealousy coming over her in waves. She thought that she would be here in the next 5 or 6 years when she done with high school and college. But some things aren't meant to be.

Naruto grabbed the box and read the back of it. Sakura watched him.

What if Naruto leave her? She can't really be alone now with what's going on. She need him to be by her side when she finds the courage to tell her mother, and she'll definitely need him by her side when she take the test. She needs him period.

He picked up another box and compared them.

"This one seem more better." He pointed out, throwing the other box down while still looking at the back of the pink one.

"Seems like I'll have to drank my weight." Sakura muttered.

"Hm? what that mean?"

"I'll have to drank a big gallon of water or somethin'" Sakura explained.

"Right. But for what?" he muttered.

"So I can get enough pee on it." She answered and Naruto smiled at her.

It really amazed Sakura how calm and normal he's acting. She thought he would be freaking out and all jittery or something.

As they made their way to the cashier, Naruto quickly snatched a pack of gum and sakura sighed. So he is nervous. Naruto usually chew gum to calm his nerves, Sakura noticed that when they were in the 3rd grade together. When ever he got called on to do a math problem, he quickly pops a gum in his mouth and chew vigorously.

He placed the pack of gum and pregnancy test on the counter while pulling out his wallet. Sakura took out the ten dollar bill in her pocket.

"I got it." He smiled at her as the cashier packed there goods and Naruto handed him the money.

"Okay." Sakura whispered.

Naruto quickly grabbed the bag and walked to the door, Sakura following him. When they were outside Sakura took the bag from him.

"Isn't your mom home?" Naruto asked, and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, she's waiting on that job she went to an interview for to call." Sakura informed him.

"We'll go to my house and do it, my dad is at work."

Naruto grabbed the bag again and took out his gum, quickly he ripped the plastic and opened the pack.

"Want one?" he offered and Sakura shook her head. He needs it more than she does. He popped a gum in his mouth and started to chew.

Throwing the pack of gum back in the bag, he took her hand and began walking to his home.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Sakura hastily gulped down the last of the gallon of orange juice. She drank a gallon of water and a gallon of orange juice, and she have to pee like crazy!

She quickly rushed to the bathroom then noticed she forgot the test.

"Oh, I don't think I can hold it." She whined, "Ugh. Naruto!"

Naruto came dashing to the door, pregnancy test already ready in hand. Sakura quickly ran over to him took and pulled down her pants sitting on the cool toilet seat and relieving herself.

"Ahhh." She sighed then hurriedly stuck the pregnancy test stick between her legs, letting the tip hit her pee.

"U-uhm.."

Sakura head snapped up to a gawking Naruto, she blushed and covered herself as best as she can.

"Get out!" She yelled and he quickly shut the door. She sighed and pulled the test from under her. While looking at the blank tab, she wiped herself and pulled up her clothes.

"Well it did say wait 5 minutes." She whispered to herself and went to wash her hands. When she was done, she walked out the bathroom and went in Naruto's room.

He quickly stood from his bed, muting the t.v.

"Still got like about 4 minutes." She said to him and he nodded his head.

Sakura walked to his bean bag chair and plopped down on it while sighing. She sat the test face down beside her. She has to admit to herself that she don't know what to do if she is pregnant. She knows all about babies and what they need and stuff, but she's only 17 and she isn't ready for a child. Especially if that child is an accident. How is she going to tell he or she about it? She shook her head, clearing her mind from the thought.

Either way though, she know she would love him or her. She isn't heartless and she's against abortion. Sighing again she bit her lip. She would have to get a job, buy new clothes and stuff the baby would need.

Sakura looked at Naruto, and somehow she know Naruto would be with her every step of the way.

"Don't you think it's past 5 minutes, Sakura?" Naruto asked quietly.

She looked at the test next to her, her heart thumping fast in her chest. Her hand slowly reached for the stick and picked it up. She turned the stick over and gasped tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at Naruto.

"It's...Positive." She whispered, and Naruto closed his eyes letting out a weary breath.

Before she could stop herself, she beganed to sob uncontrollably into her hands. Naruto slowly stooped beside her and hugged her to his chest.

"It's okay, Sakura I'm always going to be here. You don't have to worry. I'm here." He whispered into her ear.

"I-I need t-to tell my m-mother." She sobbed.

"Okay, I'll come with you." He said quietly, and kissed her on the forehead before going to get there things.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

"Sakura, sweet heart, you look a mess. Are you okay?" Her mother asked as she ushered them in the house and sat them down.

"I... Have something to tell you mom." She whispered and Naruto took her hand.

Mebuki quickly went in the kitchen, and returned with a bottle of water. She handed it to her daughter and sat on the other side of her. While smoothing Sakura's hair lovingly from her face she cooed,

"You can tell me anything, sweety."

Sakura took a deep breath and squeezed Naruto's hand as she closed her eyes.

"You remember Orochimaru mom?"

Her mother sighed wistfully onside of her and giggled like a school girl.

"Why Ofcourse, darling, who can forget a handsome man as that?"

Sakura swallowed and continued,

"Before 3 weeks ago... I was repeatedly...raped by him." She spat the word 'rape' with venom.

Mebuki frozed, her expression blank. Sakura looked at her mom and sighed before continuing again,

"Not too long ago, he was placed in a psychiatric ward. And... just recently...I've discovered I'm pregnant with his child... The test came back positive. See." She pulled out the testing stick from her pocket, and held it out to her mother.

Mebuki slowly took the stick and gazed upon the red plus on the testing sticks tab. There's no doubt about it that it is an actual pregnancy test stick and the pronounced plus on it is very real.

"Sakura, I..." She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. Mebuki looked at her daughter and started again, "Sakura, I..." but died off again.

"I'm sorry, mom." Sakura whispered, tears falling from her eyes, making Mebuki's tears also fall.

"No... No..." Mebuki whispered and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, Sakura ,sweety. For not being a mother... And for not being there for you." Mebuki held her stomach swallowing back the bile that rose in her throat. "I couldn't protect you.." Mebuki whispered head down.

"You didn't know, mom. Don't blame it all on yourself." Sakura sobbed and took her mothers hand, " You didn't know."

"But I should have, Sakura. I'm so sorry!" Her mother sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Sakura please forgive me! I couldn't protect you! I couldn't protect you, I'm so so sorry!"

"Mom, stop it, please. Stop putting it all on yourself. We have to be strong, mom. We have to be strong." Sakura whispered, her tears flowing freely.

Mebuki wiped at her eyes, but it didn't stop the tears,

"Yes, we have to be strong. Sakura, please forgive me, I couldn't be a very good mother to you, I neglected you." Mebuki whispered.

"No, mom, stop it. You did not neglect me, and you are an awesome mom. Just somethings can't be helped and happen for a reason." Sakura told her and thumbed away her tears, " We have to be strong, mom. We have to forgive and forget the past. We have to look ahead of us at what's in the future, and what's to become."

Mebuki nodded her head and stood pacing around the room,

"Yes, I understand, Sakura. There's a new life forming, that would soon need our attention, and devotion." Mebuki wiped at her tears again, but the tears kept trailing, "The job called, and I got it, so we could get an early start on getting the necessities for the babe." She swiped at her nose as she continued pacing, " We would have to buy you maternity clothes and all too."

Sakura knew her mom was trying to forget about the news Sakura just told her, so she cut in the ramblings,

"Mom, go and take a nap."

Mebuki shook her head,

"Oh, no, no. You should be resting, sweety you go on up and rest. I'm fine."

"Mo-"

"Sakura, really, I'm perfectly fine." Mebuki cut in and Sakura left it alone.

They stood in silence until Naruto spoke up in a determined voice,

"Mrs. Haruno, I plan on being with you two every step of the way."

Mebuki smiled kindly at Naruto,

"I know, Naruto, I know."

**A/N: Review, Review, Review lovelies!**


End file.
